Forced Together
by Spazz123
Summary: Artemis is different than normal humans and thats exactly the opposite than one God thinks. Artemis is forced to take Loki into her household for SHIELD and does not enjoy his presence. As they learn more about each other things change. the question is for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Artemis Shrewer is trying to be normal, but the way she approaches normality is unrealistic. She joined herself with SHIELD to help her path to normalcy and to help others as she longs to fix her past wrong doings. When A God returns to Earth for punishment her entire world tips upside down. Loki/OC Rated M for Future Chapters and language.

Chapter One

"Artemis Shrewer." She said to the counter lady, who according to the name tag was Karen. Karen typed away into her computer the name of the girl in front of the desk. A-r-t-e-m-i-s S-h-r-e-w-e-r. Artemis had been in the building before but Karen apparently didn't remember her by her face. The woman was pretty old, given, so Artemis waited patiently. Karen looked up from the computer, her eyes scanning Artemis' face through her bifocals.

"Haven't you been here before?" she asked with her scratchy voice that pricks at everyone's ears. It annoyed Artemis but being the kindhearted girl that she was she smiled and nodded instead of complaining.

"Oh I should have recognized you. Darn these blasted things; they never seem to work right." Karen pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a sweet smile upon her lips. She handed over a badge with Artemis' name printed on it still smiling.

"Thank you." Artemis said then headed to the top floor of the building. She decided to take the stairwell as she feels that the elevator is both useful to some and also a lazy way to get around.

There was plenty of stairs that if an average an average person climbed all of them as she was they would have broken a sweat, but not Artemis. Artemis ran in marathons when she was younger and she did rather well. She was ranked third in the state of Minnesota until she broke her leg in nine places and could not run like that anymore. She can still run but not in a 15K meter run or even a 7k meter run.

After she graduated college, she moved to New York in hope to be part of the New York Times. She realized it had been a bad choice on her part because in the same year she had moved New York was attacked. A man by the name of Loki and his army called the Chitauri almost completely destroyed the state. Streets were ablaze with flames and petrified people littered the windows of the buildings they hid in. They watched as the city began to burn.

Artemis had been in the middle of the whole thing. She had been taken to safety by Natasha Romanov, an agent of a corporation known as SHIELD. Natasha had her special skill set but all that Artemis had was her mind. Natasha found out that Artemis had "abilities" when she saved her from a Chitauri trooper. Artemis was convinced to help out with her telepathy by controlling a choice few of the Chitauri and forcing them upon their own kind. She helped the Avengers win by burning the other Chitauri from the inside out until they could stop the monsters from coming through the portal in the sky.

When the Avengers went to face the man called Loki she stood with AGENT Barton as they took Loki into chains and muzzled him. She stood with Barton as both Thor and Loki left to Asgard their home world. He had stared at her intently as if he could read her thoughts, but she of all knew he could not. When she was young she had learned how to block up her mind from anyone who dared enter it. The God of Mischief himself would not be able to penetrate the wall. As the teseract took them home she prayed that she would never see Loki again.

After climbing the hundreds of stairs to the top of the building, Artemis was greeted by Steve Rogers, the first Avenger, also known as Captain America. He smiled as he walked her into the large room through the golden door. By through, it was a holographic door that Tony Stark was beta testing on all of the SHIELD agents and workers. The Avengers were just lucky enough that it was their main door. By their faces of annoyance they were enthralled. Steve obviously didn't like it as his face was staring into Tony with discontent. Artemis sat down in the corner chair next to the potted fern. She kept a pad of paper and a pen behind it so she grabbed it and prepared herself for the notes she was going to need to take for November's first Avengers meeting since October. They make it out to be such a huge thing when it is obviously not and this is when Artemis really wants to just take a nap in her room instead.

Artemis joined the SHIELD Corporation to help people and the Avengers. She finds that she enjoys being useful rather than just destructive as she has been in the past. Fury also recommended that she join because of her gifts or "abilities." She could do many things but she only lets people know certain ones that are not of great importance, like Telepathy, and enhanced cognitive functions. She had more but those are the only ones the Avengers know, except Thor who knows almost everything about her.

Fury charged into the room with Thor on his tail. Thor was saying something about what someone could do and she wasn't paying any attention except for when her name was mentioned. She looked up with a confused expression and seen Fury carrying a vast amount of papers in his hands until he set them down on the large table. He passed out several of them and Artemis was surprised they knew she was there. She only glanced at the papers for a brief second because she knew that Fury would do a shorter version of it in a smaller amount of time than reading the entire stack of papers that everyone got. The only person reading was Tony Stark. The man thought he was smarter than her but clearly he was not as the very computer he designed malfunctioned and she had fixed it. Jarvis was interesting for the most part though she had to admit, even though he was made by an inferior man like Stark.

"I would gladly like to explain the numerous amounts of dead tree in your hands but I do not have the clearance to discuss such things without the approval of the King of Asgard. Obviously I don't have the approval and Thor does so he will explain these papers instead of me." Fury stated and backed up so that Thor could take his place at the front of the table. Artemis was surprised by this also. A day of surprises leads to a life of dismay, her mother used to say before she was killed in Russia. It wasn't murder but it wasn't innocent either. It was a rock slide caused by two idiots playing with TNT. Her mother had been camping with some friends when it had happened. Her mothers' friends had also perished in the rockslide.

"As he has stated this is confidential between SHIELD and Asgard…." Thor stopped midsentence to look at Tony's raised hand.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Fury asked. Tony dropped his hand and smiled from underneath his sun glasses.

"He never said it was confidential." Stark directed his comment at Thor. Thor responded by a blank stare and a shake of the head until he decided to continue on with his lecture or whatever it was called.

"No one is to say a word about this to anyone we have not been authorized to speak of it to. Understood? Swear it right now by the blood of your ancestors." Thor raised his right hand to place it on his heart. The rest of the room did the same, even Artemis did.

"Good. Now do we all remember my brother Loki?" Thor seemed to be staring right at her. Artemis was confused and lost as to why he had to bring up his brother. He was a horrid man, one who destroyed most of New York and was taken away for his crimes. Artemis never wanted to see him again. Thor had sensed the frustrating confusion in the room and continued on with his point.

"He is to be returning to Midgard to serve out a punishment put upon him by my father. Loki is to be stripped of his powers tonight and left in his travel cell until he is delivered later on tomorrow. I will be the one to escort him but we will need a place to stay as I will not put Jane in any form of danger. Remember Loki is still a man and he is still dangerous. Power is not needed to kill someone. So who will be the…uhh." Thor stammered on the last word. Artemis stood up and stomped over to him in an angry fit of rage and slapped him across the face. She could hear Stark and his uproarious laughter over the others.

"You want a babysitter for him!?" She somewhat shouted at him. He was beginning to speak again when he was slapped once more on the other cheek and kicked where it is most dear to a man.

"Well that is a strange way to put it Artemis." Thor groaned in pain.

"Yeah, Artemis, you should have said more like a warden ha!" Stark continued to laugh until a large stapler was chucked at his head along with a sharp pen.

"Stark shut the Hell up! Were you almost made his servant? I don't think so. I would have rather been shoved out the window!" She was raging and losing her temper. Thor touched her arm gently and with a soothing melody hummed her tension away. She never knew how he could do that but she always thought it as he was just good with music even though it is not classically music.

"Now that Artemis has calmed down we should have a vote on whom he will have his chambers in with. Stark do you have the capability to perform such a task?" Thor asked him.

"Sorry Thor, I won't give sanctuary to a homicidal maniac, but I will nominate Artemis as she lives in the middle of nowhere in a smaller house than I."

"What no way." She shook her head. Thor smiled apologetically and called for a vote. The vote was unanimous and Artemis wanted to end it all as she beat her head into the wall, Starks laughter the only thing she could hear except her own cries of sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the marvel characters blah blah blah. I do though own my OC Artemis so don't take her I was joking (no I wasn't). **

Chapter Two

She was stressed the rest of the night, her mind pulling a complete blank on her happiness preventing her from her most needed sleep. Today she awoke with black shadowing under her eyes and her complexion was completely off. She understood why she looked like a horror movie. She understood why she was on Earth. What she doesn't understand is why in the world would Thor think it even the slightest bit smart for Loki to live with her? It was completely Imprudent of him to do so. Sticking a crazy man in the same household as Artemis was completely crazy. Sure her house was small enough for her to keep an eye on him, and yes she had a bit of extra room but that was beside the point. This man destroyed a lot of her home and he was getting away with it sort of. Loki was a psychotic killer, a maniac, a delusional idiot, a supposed God, _a devious, handsome man with a smile that could cut diamond_. Artemis had to stop and rethink what she just thought to herself. _Did I really just think that?_ She shook her head and continued on with her morning duties. She was cleaning out the back room that was rather cold at this time of year but she didn't care and she knew that it wouldn't harm him. Thor had given her the information on Loki's past after her continued head pummeling. She regretted slamming her head into the wall as she was now taking Tylenol every four hours. She stopped cleaning to take another set of Tylenol when she heard a knock on the door. Throwing the dark green comforter across the bed Loki would be using she ran down the stairs to answer the door. When she opened it she was not surprised that Thor had arrived earlier than he was meant to have.

"Come on in I guess." Artemis said as she pushed open the door enough for Thor to walk in. She had hoped that the previous day was all a dream or more so a nightmare than a dream. But right behind Thor was Loki dressed in his usual garb just without any chains or his muzzle she had last seen him in. Artemis felt uneasy when she turned her back on him. She could feel his eyes scanning her. Judging her. When she couldn't take it anymore she took control of the situation and led the brothers down the hall to the room Loki would be living in for the time being until Thor could arrange for something more suited to the needs of Loki.

"Loki this must be your new chambers." Thor said as he entered the room that was still a mess but soon to be the "Chambers" of Loki. Loki turned up his nose in disgust and feigned his interest on the painting hung on the closest wall to him. He gently tapped it and it swung on its nail until it stopped its rhythmic swaying.

"These quarters are rather damper for me and I do not like them. The walls are too pale a green and the drapes are too old and ripped for royalty." He sneered like he was better than her. She felt her face begin to burn when Thor spoke up.

"You are no longer royalty, brother, you lost that title when you lost your wit." Thor said.

"I have not lost it. It was taken from me you oaf. As was my magic." Artemis detected a growling in his voice and reached for her tazer in case of a turn in this argument. Thor seen her reaction and motioned inconspicuously that it was well and handled by him at the moment. Loki had his fists by his sides in tight balls. He obviously hated his brother for everything that has happened, Artemis thought.

"You will be welcomed back to Asgard when you have finished learning." Thor stepped past Loki and headed towards the exit. He took Artemis' hand before he left and kissed her knuckles wishing her good luck and then finally leaving to return to his homeland. Artemis turned back to her work of cleaning up his room as he just sat by the window and watched her clean his room. She finished when she could see the floor and dressers clearly and could move freely blindfolded throughout the room. Artemis had tossed a number of books onto the table and did not expect Loki to read them but when she looked back at him he was almost done with _Drowning Instinct_.

"That's a good one." She said. Loki looked up shocked that she had spoken to him with words other than hateful scorns.

"So she does speak." He closed the book and set it down carefully on the bedside table with a bookmark marking his place. He strode over to the newly made bed and sat on the edge gently dragging his hand along the linen. He didn't look as displeased as he had reacted earlier to his brother but Artemis knew that he was as temper mental as a rattle snake.

"I thought you found this room inadequate for you?" She tried to sound strong but came off sounding like a complete bitch.

"I am sorry for the insult I may have brought to you for my words before but I can honestly tell you I care not where I retire for bed. It was only a show to anger Thor and it worked." He paused then added, "Have we met before?"

"Yes." She mentally groaned. She knew this was bound to happen that he would recognize her from New York. From the time he lost the total world domination war and stared at me as if he could be inside her head.

"Where have we met? You seem very familiar to me and I know not the cause of why?" He questioned her. His expression was quizzical and his heart was a steady beat. Artemis knew that by her natural balance with the body whether it be God or human. His beat more so of a human than a God now that he was powerless and weak as he would put it. She was about to respond when a large clap of thunder shook the house. She jumped with surprise making a little sound of being startled. Loki looked towards the window. It had begun to rain down hard and the skies had darkened. _Thor must have seen the drawing I had left for him in Asgard _Loki thought with a smile on his finely spread lips.

"Are you hungry?" She asked out of the blue. Loki nodded and he was truthful. The trip he had taken was a long trip but an enjoyable ending. He was now in the same house as the girl he could not read that faithful day. Yes, he remembered her and he remembered how much he wanted to keep her with him at all times as she was the only person he found interesting enough to even look deeper into. She had those damned walls though that he could not break through to see into her mind. That made him want her even more. The lack of knowledge he could have gained from mind surfing as the teenage humans would say forced him to want to learn about her. Loki never knew that such a pathetic creature could be his downfall. Loki followed the mysterious girl whom he still did not know of her name into the kitchen where she made fettuccine alla carbonara for dinner.

Later that night they both sat in the living room in silence reading. Loki had finished almost all of her meager books she had in her house. They were not as complex as the ones he was used to so he was able to fly through them without a problem. Artemis on the other hand was taking her time with the book she had been reading for the past week. She only put it down when Loki began to get restless and pace around the room. Setting down the book she crossed her arms and watched him circle the couch four more times until stopping him.

"You need to calm down before you hurt yourself and I get in trouble for it." She pushed on his chest slightly and he stumbled onto the couch behind him. She crossed her arms again and stared into his eyes and he stared back.

"What is your name?" he asked breaking the awkward stare down. Artemis unfolded her arms and sat on the dining table in front of the couch.

"Artemis." She sighed as if reluctant to tell him.

"Ahhhh like the Greek Goddess of the Hunt and the moon. To which the stag is most sacred." He quirked an eyebrow up as if he was testing her. She thought to herself, _two can play the mythology game_.

"And you are Loki, Norse God of Mischief, lust and lies. The Frost Giant made Asgardian. The very meaning of deceit and destruction." Artemis smirked.

"Be careful, it sounds as if you are trying to sweet talk me." He chuckled and stood. Before she knew it he was barely an inch from her. She could feel his cold breath reaching down her skin covering her. She felt nothing but him and his hands coming up to rest on her arms…. _Snap out of it girl!_ Her conscience beamed right when he was leaning down to her level she pushed him away and scattered to the other side of the room. Loki was still bent and held out his hands as if he was still holding Artemis. He was smiling but it was more of a challenging smirk.

"You think yourself so smart don't you? You won't get me that easily in fact you won't get me at all. I don't even like you!" Artemis raged slightly. Her tone was unhappy but she was more upset with herself that she let him get that close to her.

"Oh my dear Goddess, you will learn that I am more than good at enticing a meager woman to me. I have swayed more virtuous woman than you in my younger years. You will not be any dissimilar than them." Loki laughed heartily at Artemis as she glared daggers at him. Her eyes burned through him but it made no difference to his ego. _Damn the man Artemis, you will not fall to him. He is not worthy of you and you will definitely not go to his bed anytime soon. _Artemis thought.

"We'll see how that pans out for you." She trudged away leaving a mortal version of the Cheshire cat in her living room where he could find albums upon albums of precious family memories piled high. He decided that he would scrimmage all night to just learn one thing about her and with that he pulled out the first photo album from the large glass cupboards and began to flip through the pictures. He found many pictures of Artemis when she was young and that brought a smile to his face. She was always happy and joyous. Her eyes sparkled but oddly they were a different color in some of the other pictures and her aura changed a bit. He happened upon a picture of what looked like Artemis in the face but not in her hair. She had a frown upon her face and tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers. Why anyone would take a picture of this occurrence evaded Loki's mind. She had on a light yellow dress that mortals would wear to church but there was a large blue stain on the hem of it. Artemis' hair though was not the beautiful shade of black as it was now though. In the picture Artemis had hair the color of the deepest blue. Loki thought of sadness when he seen the color and was confused at why someone would dye their child's hair at such a young age. He began to think that Artemis' family was completely moronic but when he happened on another photograph she had another color. She had flushed cheeks and she was about 12 years old. Her eyes Loki traced were staring at a boy on her right. They were both dressed in formal attire; her hair was pinned up in a tight bun with loose hairs dangling down the sides of her face. Her dress made Loki chuckle slightly as it was a knee-length dark green party dress with a golden sash around her waist. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and Loki scoffed as the boy reminded him of when Thor was young and Naïve. Thor was still naïve but that was in Loki's eyes. Artemis and the boy had locked arms together for the picture but once again the only difference was Artemis' hair. This time It was of a orange brown color where the orange was more powerful. Either Artemis was crazy or her family was, thought Loki.

After a while he gave up on the photo albums and went to the videos. He put in one tape into the DVD player then sat back onto the couch. Pressing play he was automatically shocked. It was Artemis when she was at least 16 years old but she was in a cap and gown that the mortals used when they graduated. Loki continued to watch and learned that Artemis had graduated early for her intelligence. He shook his head but missed a part of the video so he rewound it. He played the same scene over and over as it was like a kick in the teeth. He watched as Artemis' hair changed from black to purple in an instant. Her aura was purple as well and Loki realized, maybe Artemis is more than just a pathetic mortal. He was watching it again when he heard a sound from behind him. Turning he found Artemis standing in just a towel with her hands folded across her chest tapping her foot with an angry rhythm.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"What do you think you are doing? Those are personal and not yours keep your hands off of them." Artemis snatched the remote and turned off the television, the whole time trying to keep her towel up. Loki noticed that it wasn't secured very tight around her. He grinned mischievously at her and stood slowly. He sauntered over to in front of her and looked at her from above. She was short compared to him but for a midgardian woman she was more than average height.

"You are very brave to stand in front of me like this in the mood you are in." he smirked devilishly. She scowled at him strongly.

"Just because I'm in a towel doesn't mean I want you eyeing me like a tiger on the prowl, and what mood? I'm not happy nor am I aroused." Loki laughed slightly as her cheeks began turning a bright pink.

"I obviously am nothing like a tiger, mortal, I am much worse. Hostility is good for you, you resemble a warrior. A very beautiful warrior princess." He eyed her up and down, his smile never leaving his lips. She was losing her grip on her towel. Unintentionally but it was still falling slightly.

"Don't talk to me like that; you have no right to do so. I am not your toy to be played with." She said then added as she turned to walk away, "And don't touch my stuff again."

Loki had thought of following her but thought against it. He didn't want to antagonize her even though he enjoyed seeing her angry. So he sat there on the couch and stared at the ceiling and listened. In the back of the house was a soft voice. _She is singing? _Loki thought to himself and listened deeper, he didn't recognize it but how would he, the song definitely was midgardian.

"Watching you sleep for so long

Knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun anymore

I've given you all that I am

Now I stand here too scared to hold your hand

Afraid you might wake to see

The monster that had to leave

Cause you see the shelter as the storm

Holding wind to keep you warm

You were everything to me

This is why I have to leave

So sleep well my angel

Under the ash and the lies

Something beautiful once here now dies

And the tears burn my eyes

As you sit there all alone

I just wanna come home

But you see the shelter as the storm

Holding wind to keep you warm

You were everything to me

This is why I have to leave

So sleep well my angel

Sleep well my angel

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

You see the shelter as the storm

Holding wind to keep you warm

You were everything to me

This is why

You see the shelter as the storm

Holding wind to keep you warm

You were everything to me

This is why I have to leave

So sleep well my angel

Sleep well my angel"

Loki loved the sound of her voice but every once in a while a slight sob would hit his ears. _Was this song important to her? Was it played at the funeral of a loved one? _Loki didn't know and he wished not hurt her more with his interrogative questions. He heard the water be turned off and stood again. He watched her exit the bathroom, wiping her face with an extra towel she held in her hands, she looked over to him and shook her head then turned to go into her room. Loki followed her this time and waited for a few minutes before entering so she could dress. When he entered she held her knees close to her chest with a remote in her hand. She was flipping through the channels on her television that hung on her wall. Loki sat in the farthest chair and watched her. She said nothing even though she obviously knew he was there. He spoke up first.

"Are you well?" He asked and regretted it immediately as her eyes were still rimmed with tears, "I am sorry, I am being rude."

"No, you're fine. It's just well nothing forget it. I'm sorry I snapped at you before, I just don't like the idea of someone going through my family albums and home videos without me." She sighed and turned to him. She patted the open spot on her queen size bed next to her. He was confused if he should accept the invitation or stay where he was. When he hesitated she frowned. He sighed and moved to the bed feeling guilty he had upset her.

"You have a beautiful voice, young Goddess." He smiled, breaking the paper thin ice and making her smile.

"Thank you, but please just call me Artemis. I'm not the Goddess from Greek mythology." Artemis smiled meekly at him from under her lashes. A strand of hair fell from her head and Loki pushed it back behind her ear. A blush crept to her cheeks. Loki laughed.

"Artemis, why are you so unafraid of me? I almost destroyed the world you call home and you offer me you your spare bed. Why are you so kind to me?"

"I am not an evil person. I hold no grudges towards you because you are here to fix your misdeeds. I don't hate you for New York either because I know that you wouldn't destroy the world, you just wanted to rule it. You aren't a cruel person Loki and I wish you would see that for yourself and be as unafraid of it as I am. You don't scare me Loki and I do not hate you, I never will." Artemis said. Loki felt something he had never felt before except for his mother deep in his chest. No one has ever said something so beautiful to him before. She doesn't see him as the monster he is. She just sees him.

"You trust too easily my dear; you shouldn't let your opinions float around so willingly." He stared at her.

"No I don't. I trust just enough." She smiled and leaned on his arm. He jumped slightly. No woman has ever given him such an intimate gesture.

"Would you mind singing again? Something a little more upbeat if you would?" Loki asked.

"Sure, which one?"

Loki was shocked by her approval, "you choose."

"Okay" she laughed and stood and hit a button on her stereo and a beat played out.

"Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went falling out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through, though, watch me hit it solo  
Imma do it acapella (x2)

[Verse 1]  
Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy  
He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit and tie  
Mama always said get a rich boyfriend  
You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend  
You better totes believed her, yeah, every word she said  
Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread  
Mama always said nice guys finish last  
Beat 'em at his own game, honey, take the cash

[Pre-Chorus]  
Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be  
But no, he didn't do jack for me  
I want a bean with the beanstalk  
And if the magic ain't right, time to walk

[Chorus]  
Used to be your baby, used to be lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went falling out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through, though, watch me hit it solo  
Imma do it acapella, yeah

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Imma do it acapella, yeah

[Verse 2]  
Out on our first date, he took me gourmet  
We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy  
Daddy always said let the gentleman pay  
Never ever go Dutch at the buffet  
I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk  
He put the saucy on it (Oops! ) time to check my wallet  
Daddy always said money can't buy class  
You don't wanna get stuck taking out trash

[Pre-Chorus - variation]  
Ooh, yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be  
Because he didn't do jack for me  
I want a bean with the beanstalk  
And if the magic ain't right, time to walk

[Chorus]  
Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went falling out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through, though, watch me hit it solo  
Imma do it acapella, yeah

[Middle 8]  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Imma do it acapella  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Watch me do it in falsett-uh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Never mind, bring the beat back

[Chorus]  
Used to be your baby, used to be you lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went falling out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through, though, watch me hit it solo  
Imma do it acapella, yeah  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Imma do it acapella, yeah"

When she finished, Loki couldn't not smile. He clapped his hands together and she took a bow while thanking him while laughing. Loki could get used to being on Midgard if this was all that there was. He liked her, she was kind and strong. Before she fell asleep Loki never got to ask about the aura in her pictures. He fell into a deep sleep next to her thinking he would ask her in the morning.

**Please review! I'd like some feedback if possible because idk if I want to continue with this. Also sorry for that this was mostly lyrics, I had writers block XD I kind of want to but then again, I keep losing focus lol. This was actually adapted from one of my other stories I had to take down bc it was glitching or something and posted the same chapter twice XD so it's the same one as my old one Misconception, just renamed. Thank you for reading and remember….**

**I LOVE REVIEWS! **

**Also the songs on here are ****Sleep Well My Angel**** by We Are the Fallen and ****Acapella**** by Karmin. I don't own those either hehe but I love the songs so I wanted to put them in here somehow and since my OC is a singer… well you get my point **


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Loki awoke to Artemis nowhere in his sights. Kicking off the sheets he then changed his clothes into a more comfortable tunic. He wandered out into the larger room of the house (the kitchen) and found her humming a tune Loki didn't recognize as from Midgard. It was Asgardian. When sang aloud its words made even the worst of men wish to dance along.

Artemis continued to hum to herself as she scurried around searching for unknown things. Loki guessed that she hadn't noticed him so he stayed quiet, hoping to startle her. She pulled out multiple pans and set them on the countertop along with an arrangement of bowls and two plates with a set of utensils. She pulled eggs, and bacon from the fridge and set them on the counter as well.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to offer your hand in helping me?" She startled him. She had known he was there. He also noticed that her hair had turned a deep shade of dark navy blue.

"I did not realize you had noticed me." Loki said but didn't make any motion to move from his position then leaned on the doorframe.

"Of course I had noticed you; you're like a green light." She started to fry eggs in one of the pans and didn't look at him as she spoke.

"You think me a light? My dear I am obviously real and not used to brighten up an area." Loki was confused.

"No, but well…never mind." Artemis smiled slightly. She turned around to face Loki and caught him gazing at her with interest. She felt her face flush with heat and looked down at her shoes quickly.

"I have a question if I may ask it." Loki said randomly, bringing her gaze back up to his face. She stood straight and crossed her arms. Seriousness in her expression. Loki pushed off from the wall then sauntered over to her. He sat on the corner of the counter with her right next to him. Artemis moved so that she stood in front of him. If he wanted he could have pulled her to him in an instant but he wished to be serious for a moment.

"How does your hair change color? Why does it change?" Artemis stared at him with disbelief and remained quiet.

"You see, when I was going through your things I noticed that at different times you had different colors of hair. When you were crying you had blue hair, when you were standing next to a boy you had orange-brown hair and at what you mortals call graduation you had purple hair. What are you?" Loki didn't continue afterwards. He sat and watched her become flustered, her cheeks turning red and her hair becoming white. Loki stood from the counter and took a handful of it into his hand gently. Her eyes watched him as he inspected it.

"Tell me mortal." He said. The tips of her hair began to turn slightly red now. Her eyes stared daggers at him and she pushed him away.

"Don't call me that." She growled. He looked down at her.

"Call you what? Mortal? Is that not your species?" Loki snarled back at her. Artemis' hair now flared red and looked almost like flames instead of soft tresses. Loki stepped back slightly and looked at her scientifically. She didn't like that.

"You asshole! You know nothing about me!" Artemis shouted at him. Loki glared at her. He moved towards her as she backed up away from him. She ran into the back counter and was forced to halt her movements. Loki grabbed her shirt and pulled her so she was directly in front of him then he lifted her off from the ground.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone Mortal!" he said through clenched teeth, "You are nothing but the sand I walk upon and have no right to tell me that what I say is wrong."

"Oh yeah? How do you know I'm mortal! You know nothing Loki, you think yourself higher than I, but who is it that is powerless right now? You. I'm stronger than you and I'm more intelligent. You are nothing better than a mortal and compared to me I am a goddess and you are the sand that_ I_walk upon." Artemis sneered with a smile on her lips. Loki went to set down Artemis but instead she was tossed over the counter. She fell onto the floor with a thud. When she tried to get up she was pushed back down by his hands and held there,

"Speak to me like that again and see what becomes of you. I will make sure that you will have nowhere to run from the wrath of …" Loki stopped talking abruptly. Artemis tried to turn her head to see but was unable to move her head to see why he had stopped talking.

"Let her go Loki." A familiar voice said. Loki released her and she quickly got to her feet and ran to the other side of the room. She about collapsed into the arms of her savior. He was strong and very well built and he held her to him in a more fatherly way.

"Soldier. Come to save your damsel?" Loki grinned.

"She did nothing to you Loki be kind to her. She took you into her home and this is how you treat her? Artemis is a lady and when I tell Thor of this occurrence he will not be happy." Artemis recognized the voice now as one of Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

"She threatened me."

"I did not! I was just proving the point that I am certainly not mortal." Artemis interjected. Loki stared at her.

"You argued with her that she wasn't immortal?" Steve looked as he wanted to laugh.

"She is a mortal, she lives on Midgard." Loki said stunned.

"Not all midgardians are mortal. If I am correct you are not immortal either Loki, you only have longevity. I have actual immortality. I will outlive you by well forever." Artemis stated and detached herself from Steve.

"What else can you do that I was uninformed of?"

"Yeah, um Loki that is highly on a need to know base and you don't need to know. She doesn't have to answer to you." Steve said and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I need to know if I am in danger." The corners of Loki's lips began to twitch upward.

"She won't harm you unless you harm her first. She should have knocked you down for what I seen you doing to her but she didn't. She has morals and you don't." Steve waved to Artemis and kissed her cheek before walking away. Artemis turned to face Loki again. He was pouting slightly but he was also smiling.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He questioned her.

"I didn't feel like it." She sighed and her hair began returning to its dark color. Artemis went back into the kitchen and put away all of the pans and food. Then she grabbed a coat from the rack and her keys.

"Where are you going?" Loki began to follow her. She held up a hand and Loki thought it was to stop him from following her but she held her keys out to him. He glanced at them then back to her.

"You are learning to drive today. Fury said I had to teach you what we 'mortals' have to deal with so you will be driving me everywhere from now on, no arguing with me just do it."

"You are insane." Loki laughed.

"Probably." She shrugged and pulled Loki out the door with her.


End file.
